


The Power of Love and Magic Cover

by Levinson



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Creature Inheritance, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:04:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levinson/pseuds/Levinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Busy reading this, but LOVING it so far.</p><p>Thank you for this wonderful story!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. First draft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misteeirene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misteeirene/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Power of Love and Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3971218) by [misteeirene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misteeirene/pseuds/misteeirene). 



> Busy reading this, but LOVING it so far.
> 
> Thank you for this wonderful story!

[](http://s1379.photobucket.com/user/jaysonlevinson/media/Online%20Fiction%20Covers/The%20Power%20of%20Love%20and%20Magic%20Cover_zpsuay0op2m.jpg.html)


	2. Second draft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still not 100 % happy with this, but an improvement for now....  
> Harry has a belly button in this one at least....

[](http://s1379.photobucket.com/user/jaysonlevinson/media/Online%20Fiction%20Covers/The%20Power%20of%20Love%20and%20Magic_zpssj6bl19w.jpg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own no rights to any of the images used or parts of them.  
> This cover is simply done for fun and love of the story as visual aid and easy cover for e-readers.
> 
> No money has been made from this.
> 
> All credit owned by the original owners of the images or parts there of.


End file.
